1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling a camera of a portable terminal, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for adjusting a photographing angle of a camera in a portable terminal according to a state of a display section.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, structures of portable mobile communication terminals have been changed in order to provide high speed data communication in addition to basic voice communication. That is, if an IMT 2000 mobile communication network has been realized, it is possible to provide data communication as well as voice communication by using a mobile terminal. The mobile terminal capable of performing data communication can process data including image data.
As enterprises and consumers increasingly demand moving picture mail, services for providing the moving picture mail have been developed. These kinds of services may significantly increase in the future. Accordingly, it is generally expected that a user may photograph a moving picture by connecting a camera to a mobile terminal and send the moving picture to other terminals or mail servers. In addition, mobile terminals equipped with cameras having the above functions have been developed and put on the market. The camera coupled with the mobile terminal is typically divided into an internal type camera and an external type camera. It is expected that demand for the mobile terminals equipped with such an internal type camera may increase.
The portable terminal includes a body, a folder having a display section, and a hinge device for connecting the body to the folder. If a user photographs an image signal by using the portable terminal equipped with the internal type camera, the photographed image signal is displayed in the display section as an image. At this time, the user can adjust a photographing angle of the camera based on the image displayed in the display section. In order to adjust the photographing angle of the camera, the user must adjust a position of the camera or a position of the portable terminal. That is, when photographing the image signal by using the portable terminal, the user must manually manipulate components surrounding the camera or the hinge device for adjusting the photographing angle of the camera. However, it is inconvenient for the user if the user manually manipulates the camera of the portable camera for adjusting the photographing angle of the camera.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus and method for conveniently adjusting a photographing angle of a camera in a portable terminal.